Peter Love-Class
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:72" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| TCRD Mk.30 Decoy Bay – 'This class has two decoy bays with each bay able to hold 25 decoys for a total of 50 decoys. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:73" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:74" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| ' ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:75" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| ' ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:76" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| ' ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:77" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| ' ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:78" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:79" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms Mk.1-5/500 Point Defense Turrets 18 – '''These turrets are used for close in point defense against incoming missiles and small craft and are mounted six on the upper hull and twelve on the lower. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:80" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:81" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms Mk.5-3/15 Triple-Barrel Particle Beam Projector Turrets 16 – '''These turrets are used for close in point assault/defense against other vessels and are mounted ten on the upper hull and six on the lower hull. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:82" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:83" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| ' ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:84" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms PMT-5 Point Defense Missile Tubes 26 – this class mounts 13 of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:85" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Buccaneer Arms BAMT-01 Capitol Missile Tubes 10 – this class mounts five of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:86" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:87" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Escape Pods – 400 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:88" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Auxiliaries – -98 Small/Large Personnel Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:89" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -5 Cargo Shuttle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:90" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -9 Repair Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:91" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -18 Recon/Assault Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:92" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -5 Boarding Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:93" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -0 Dropship |- style="mso-yfti-irow:94" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1 – Corvette |- style="mso-yfti-irow:95" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Ground Vehicles – |- style="mso-yfti-irow:96" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -58 – APC |- style="mso-yfti-irow:97" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -235 – Squad Support Vehicles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:98" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -40 – Buggy |- style="mso-yfti-irow:99" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1170 – Motorcycles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:100" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -5 – Artillery Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:101" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -11 - Tanks |- style="mso-yfti-irow:102" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1 – Command Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:103" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:104" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| · Pirate Guild - -10 · Sargasso - -20 · Other - -30 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:105" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Huge |- style="mso-yfti-irow:106" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:107" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 215,000,000,000 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:108;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 10,175,000 |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. Peter Love-Class Battle Cruiser Forthcoming. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Battle Cruisers (Space) Category:Cruiser Types (Space)